


Poppies and Princes

by Rayvynheart



Series: Kodachrome Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Little Prince Crossover, M/M, Metatron's pop culture reference are showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvynheart/pseuds/Rayvynheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys introspective moments like these, looking at the creation around him. It gets him thinking. Remembering. Imagining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies and Princes

The poppy is bright, bright red against the otherwise grey landscape. The flower stretches towards the sun on its long, spindly stem. Its lacy grey-green leaves huddle close to the ground. It’s hard to believe that thin life-line can hold up such a large blossom. Frilly petals spread out from a black center. Those petals are so ruffled, they are almost flirtatious, if a flower could be said to possess such inclinations.

A story embedded deep in Castiel’s memory surfaces at that idea. A story of a prince and a flock of birds. A pilot in a dessert. A fox. And a flower.  
That flower was indeed rather flirtatious it seems to Cas.

Thanks to Metatron, he knows this story inside and out. Something about that little prince resonates with Cas. He, too, went on a long journey and met many kinds of people. He found some people more to his liking than others, much like the prince.

The more Castiel thinks on the tale, the more he sees parallels to his own existence. The businessman who spent all of his time counting the stars was like Zachariah, yearning to tally, striving to own. Michael was like the self-coroneted king, always looking to rule over something or someone. Gabriel held shades of the tippler, ashamed to remember and ashamed to forget.

Then of course, there was the cartographer, who drew maps but went nowhere, wanting simply to record, record, record. Who else could that be but Metatron?

  


But if Castiel was the Little Prince in this story, then who was Dean?

Was he the flower—the one thing the prince realized he could never live without? Cas knew his brother believed ultimately that Dean was just like any other human, interchangeable, but to Cas, he was unique in all of creation, just as the flower was to the prince. 

Or was he the pilot? Ah the pilot, who was busy and had important things to worry about and to do, yet still took the time to draw a sheep for a little lost boy. Who longed to protect the prince and keep him safe, even while knowing there was nothing he could do to change the plans of the beautiful creature. Dean could be the pilot.

But maybe he was the fox, who in becoming tame, tamed the tamer. Who taught the prince perhaps the most important lesson of all: _It is only with the heart one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye._

Sometimes Cas believed Dean was the venomous adder. The carrier of the poison that both ended life and set life free. Isn’t that what Dean had done for him? The moment he set eyes on Dean Winchester he was lost. And yet…

  


…And yet that was also the moment he found his home.

Castiel recognizes the truth: Dean is all these things. He is the proud flower. He is the sly fox. He is the pilot marooned. The deadly snake. He is the clear, sweet water in the secret well at the heart of the desert. He is the tinkling sound of laughter.

To Castiel he is all of these things and so much more.

He is everything.

Yet as much as Castiel relates to this story, he knows one place where his journey diverges from that of the little lost prince. The prince left this earth and returned to his own world. That will not happen here. Castiel will never leave his pilot, his flower, his fox, his snake. His Dean. His everything.

As long as Dean walks this earth, so will Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by an image taken by Daniel Movitz for Kodachrome Notes by Chronicle Books. As I was thinking about poppies, I was reminded of one of my all time favorite books, The Little Prince, by Antoine de Saint Exupery. As you can see, this tale is heavily influenced by that story.


End file.
